Tell Me the Truth
by krissy7490
Summary: Dean confronts Castiel with his suspicions. Takes place after "Mommy Dearest." Contains spoilers for the episode. Also contains slash, but nothing too detailed. However, don't like slash, don't read. Rated mainly for some naughty words.


**Spoilers**: "Mommy Dearest."

My version of what happens when Dean confronts Castiel about Crowley. Of course, the slash-version (cuz I haven't done some slash in FOREVER!), but nothing too hot-and-heavy.

**Disclaimer: **Castiel, Dean, and Supernatural aren't mine. Cuz if they were I would _never_ make Castiel do such awful things! Oh… wait… I do kinda abuse him in my stories… hehehe… ; )

Tell Me the Truth

Dean didn't have to look behind him to know whose warm hands touched his waist and now slid to his stomach, wrapping long arms around him. He would know Castiel's touch anywhere, under any circumstances. Those arms had brought the hunter immeasurable amounts of comfort and pleasure throughout the last few years. Even during his little stint with Lisa, Dean had never forgotten just how good his angel could make him feel.

But now… now Dean didn't feel the regular sense of comfort. Instead, his stomach knotted with dread.

_He wouldn't… not Cas… he wouldn't do that… he's not that stupid…_

"Was starting to wonder about you," Dean managed to choke out despite his heart being in his throat.

"It has been a trying week," Castiel replied turning the man around to face him. "I missed you."

Castiel pressed a needy kiss to Dean's lips and the hunter groaned in response. He wanted this. He always wanted this from Castiel. And it would be so easy to just forget everything Eve had said. Forget what Bobby had said.

"Thought you were still mad at me for calling you a 'baby in a trenchcoat,'" Dean replied, his lips twitching into a smile.

To his surprise, however, he felt Castiel stiffen at the comment. The angel pulled back far enough to look Dean in the eye.

"I am not an infant," Castiel replied tersely.

Dean shifted uneasily a forced a smile. "Hey, I'm only kidding, Cas."

He tried to lean in for another kiss, but Castiel let go and walked over to the window. Dean rolled his eyes, but he still felt anxious.

"Oh, come on, Cas! Lighten up! It was just a joke!"

"I am not a child," Castiel said quietly as he looked out the window. "I am one of the most powerful creatures known to mankind."

Something in Castiel's voice was different. There was unmistakable pain there. Dean swallowed hard.

"I… I know, Cas. You know I was just messing with you… you know that…"

"Everyone thinks I am weak… that I can do nothing for myself…"

_This is not good. _Dean swallowed hard. "Cas, I don't know what you're talking about. Sam and Bobby don't think that. Hell, Bobby was damn impressed with you that night in the diner."

And there it was. That _look_. The look of pain. The look of _guilt_. It was quick; the average person wouldn't catch it or would just pass it off as the angel being upset. But not Dean. Dean knew Castiel. And he knew how to read him. And he didn't like the message he was receiving.

"Cas…" Dean took a step towards the angel, trembling with emotion. "Cas… you got something you need to tell me?"

Castiel looked at Dean and cocked his head in a picture of classic Castiel Confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." _Please let this not be true. Please let this not be true. _"I need to know. That whole production with Crowley… you thinking you burned his bones and all that… did you really think those were his… or…"

His voice caught and he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. And he didn't need to. This time the look remained the look that clearly stated Castiel knew Dean had figured out the truth. In that one moment Dean felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"You lied to me," he said quietly.

"Dean, please-"

It was too much. After everything they had been through together… and now it was going to end like this.

"Shut up, Cas. Just… just shut the hell up!" Dean shook his head. "You son of a bitch. Crowley. You had to team up with a _demon._ And not just any demon! Oh no! You had to pick Crowley! Guess you forgot what he tried to do to your _friend_ Bobby! Remember him? Almost lost his _soul_ to that bastard!"

Castiel started to walk towards Dean, his eyes filled with anguish. "Dean, please-"

"Get out," Dean growled. "Get the fuck out. I don't ever want to see you again, you bastard."

Silence answered him and then he felt a gentle cool breeze on his cheek. When he opened his eyes and looked up he saw he was alone in the room. At that moment the full implication of what had just taken place hit him and he dropped to his knees.

It was over. Castiel was gone.

_So can I just say this last episode absolutely GUTTED me at the end! I refuse to believe my sweet Angel-Man is going evil. I have to believe he's doing what he's doing to save Dean and Sam! I refuse to believe anything else, darn it!_

_Thanks for reading! Love me lots of reviews! _


End file.
